


And in my dreams I meet the ghosts of all the people who've come and gone

by Fiolikescookies



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Bittersweet, Gen, Mention of Satine - Freeform, Not Beta Read, Obi-Wan Kenobi Needs a Hug, Obi-Wan Kenobi is a Mess, One Shot, Post-Order 66, Sad, Short, Tatooine (Star Wars), Younglings, dream - Freeform, you can interpret the relationship that you want
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:14:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25736374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fiolikescookies/pseuds/Fiolikescookies
Summary: Et dans son exil sur Tatooine, Obi-Wan Kenobi purge les peines de son passé. [One shot]
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	And in my dreams I meet the ghosts of all the people who've come and gone

**Author's Note:**

> * Le titre vient de High Hopes de Kodaline.
> 
> Voici juste un petit quelque chose qui m'est passé par la tête. Il n'y pas explicitement de pairing, en soit vous êtes libre d'interpréter celui que vous préférez. Le début est inspiré du roman de la Revanche des Siths.

_« Oh, simple thing, where have you gone?  
I'm getting old, and I need something to rely on  
So tell me when you're gonna let me in  
I'm getting tired, and I need somewhere to begin_

_And if you have a minute, why don't we go  
Talk about it somewhere only we know?  
This could be the end of everything  
So why don't we go  
Somewhere only we know? »_

_Somewhere only we know_ \- Keane

C’était Anakin Skywalker et Obi-Wan Kenobi, illustres Jedi et généraux de la Guerre des Clones. Côte à côte, ils étaient infaillibles. Ils se complétaient. Le _Négociateur_ et l’ _Elu._ Les mêmes facettes d’un seul guerrier. D’un seul Jedi.  
Le duo qui avait sauvé la Galaxie d’un sinistre futur.

Et maintenant, ils se tenaient tous les deux, côte à côte à nouveau, baignés par la lumière du soleil, face à une douzaine d’enfants qui, par paire, répétaient les enchainements qu’ils venaient d’apprendre. Les ombres des deux anciens généraux se reflétaient entre deux colonnes, sur le sol ; celle d’Obi-Wan assurée, celle d’Anakin fière. Kenobi posa doucement sa main sur l’épaule du plus jeune.

\- Tu as mérité ton titre de Maître, Anakin. Je suis fier de toi.

Anakin sourit. C’était une des rares fois où son ancien maître faisait preuve d’une telle vulnérabilité. Alors, à la plus grande surprise d’Obi-Wan, Anakin prit son ancien Maître dans ses bras et l’enlaça.

La guerre avait été rude. Et Obi-Wan avait pleuré chaque perte comme sa propre famille. Car c’était aussi le général Kenobi ; un homme sensible, incontestablement doué pour une chose qu’il haïssait.  
La guerre l’avait épuisé, mais il avait Anakin et son soutien inébranlable et sa force qui le tirait en avant.  
Et Ahsoka.  
Et Cody.  
Car c’était aussi Skywalker ; un homme passionné, qui vouait une loyauté sans faille à l’homme qu’il aimait le plus.

Des sourires illuminèrent le visage des enfants alors qu’ils venaient de terminer leur entraînement et Obi-Wan sourit. Ils avaient beaucoup progressé depuis leur premier cours. Gungi gonfla la poitrine. Il avait toujours été fier de représenter les siens, les Wookie, dans l’ordre des Jedi. Et jour après jour, il se montrait toujours plus téméraire.

\- Moi je suis Maître Kenobi !, s’écria-t-il en faisant tourner entre ses doigts son bâton d’entrainement dans une imitation attendrissante, le plus fort !

À son tour, Pietro se dressa face à lui, son bâton tendu en signe de défi. Il avait toujours été intrépide. Courageux. Têtu.

\- Et moi je suis Maître Skywalker !

Et le petit groupe d’enfant avait éclaté de rire.

\- Vous avez bien travaillé aujourd’hui, _youglings_ , dit Obi-Wan Kenobi. Vous pouvez disposer du reste de l’après-midi comme bon vous semble.

Les enfants ne bougèrent pas. Ce fut une jeune Twii’lek qui brisa timidement le silence.

\- Est-ce que Maître Skywalker pourrait nous raconter une nouvelle histoire ? demanda-t-elle, interrogeant Obi-Wan de ses grands yeux plein d’espoir. S’il vous plait ?

Amusé. Obi-Wan se tourna vers son ancien padawan et posa à nouveau une main sur son épaule.

\- Eh bien, Anakin. Il me semble qu’ils réclament tes talents d’orateurs.

Le visage souriant de l’intéressé s’assombrit aussitôt, en même temps que le soleil disparaissait et que le ciel de Coruscant prenait une couleur de sang. Obi-Wan resta interdit, interrogeant de son regard le plus jeune. Il y eut alors un bref reflet bleuté. Une vive douleur.  
Et lorsque Obi-Wan baissa la tête, la lame d’Anakin était logée au milieu de son ventre.  
_Pourquoi ? Pourquoi, Anakin ?_ répétait son esprit, inlassablement, alors qu’il s’écroulait au sol inconscient. Et ses yeux vides cherchaient des réponses qu'il n'aurait jamais.

Il n’était pas mort. Pas encore, du moins, car il était maintenant de retour sur Mustafar et il repoussait de toutes ses forces les attaques de son ancien apprenti dans un duel interminable. _Tu étais mon frère ! Je t’aimais !_

Il se réveilla. Les cris résonnaient toujours dans sa tête, et la chaleur de la lave et l’odeur et son corps, fatigué. _Je te hais. Je te hais. Je te hais. Je te hais. Je te hais.  
_Obi-Wan se leva péniblement de son lit de fortune. Il avait inhabituellement dormi tout le jour, mais qui se souciait encore des heures quand la Galaxie n’était plus et que toute sa vie, toute sa vie avait volé en éclat ? Anakin était mort, et dans un sens, Obi-Wan aussi était mort sur Mustafar.

Il lui fallait _quelque chose_ pour étouffer la douleur qu’il ressentait dans son cœur, dans son estomac, dans son corps entier. Et c’était le whiskey de Corellia qui avait était son meilleur réconfort dans les temps les plus obscurs ; après Qui-Gon, après Satine.  
Et maintenant, après Anakin.

En une dizaine de jours, il était devenu un habitué d’une cantina locale qu’il connaissait désormais un peu trop bien ; davantage pour tuer son ennui et noyer son chagrin que par habitude. Il savait qu’il n’était plus que l’ombre d’un général et il ne put s’empêcher un instant de penser à ce que Cody dirait. Sans doute, il le réconforterait avec un thé qu’il avait appris à préparer rien que pour lui, et peut-être qu’il lui dirait d’aller se reposer. _Vous vous surmenez, Général. Pensez aussi à vous_. Car c’était le Commandant Cody : un homme loyal et surtout, un ami proche. S’il gardait les arrières de son Général sur le champ de bataille et qu’il lui avait déjà sauvé la vie, il avait également développé cette tendance à prendre soin de lui. Il s’inquiétait de savoir si le Général avait mangé dans la journée. Et il lui conseillait d’aller dormir lorsqu’il le retrouvait, tard dans la nuit, penché sur de la paperasse.  
Et il l’avait écouté, après Zygerria et après Mandalore, lui frottant doucement le dos en guise de réconfort. Et il avait promis de ne rien dire, de ne jamais trahir ce moment de vulnérabilité.

Le Général Kenobi avait toujours pris grand soin de retenir le nom de chaque clone qui composait la 212. Il avait toujours montré de la bienveillance, de la reconnaissance envers ses troupes, et il avait toujours voulu que chacun se sente _véritablement humain._ Umbara avait été le pire, et Obi-Wan s’en était voulu. _J’aurais dû savoir, Cody. J’aurais dû être là._ Alors, il avait aidé le commandant à honorer la mémoire de chacun de ses frères disparus.  
Obi-Wan eut un pincement au cœur. Cody n’était plus. Cody, _son_ commandant Cody avait tenté de le tuer sur Utapau. Et Obi-Wan n’était plus le Général Kenobi.  
Il était Ben.

Il soupira face à son verre. Il hésita un instant à le porter à ses lèvres avant de renoncer, se contentant de déposer un pourboire sur le comptoir du bar, sa boisson intouchée. Il se leva et ses yeux bleus parcourent les lieux. Son cœur manqua un battement ; pendant un instant il eut l’impression de voir se glisser entre les clients entassés une silhouette blafarde qui lui rappelait une jeune femme originaire de Dathomir. Une coïncidence. Une fille, qui lui ressemblait vaguement. Obi-Wan sortit de l’établissement. La fumée, le bruit, lui avait donné mal à la tête. Il s’en voulut mentalement d’avoir laissé son imagination lui jouer des tours ; son esprit, encore peu habitué à la solitude, cherchait sans doute du réconfort partout où il pouvait.  
_Elle aussi, elle n’est plus._ Il avait assisté à ses obsèques. Il savait qu’elle reposait désormais auprès de ses sœurs.

Dehors, il sentit sur son épaule une caresse légère, et dans l’air flotta une odeur lointaine de fleurs du désert. _Ventress_. Un écho dans la Force lui rappela de ne pas se _perdre_ comme elle l’avait fait et il sut que dans son exil, il avait encore un dernier rôle à jouer.  
Obi-Wan Kenobi regarda se coucher les soleils jumeaux de Tatooine. Et malgré les peines, malgré la douleur, malgré le long deuil qui l’attendait, il eut une _certitude_.  
Un jour viendrait un nouvel espoir.


End file.
